Face Down
by elle127
Summary: After XANA is shut down the Lyoko warriors go their separate ways until Yumi finds herself in an abusive relationship with William.
1. Chapter 1

**Elle:** _this story was inspired by a Flashpoint story that I read awhile ago as well as the song "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

* * *

Yumi Ishiyama wasn't a pushover. She knew that, three years of fighting XANA was proof. Yumi was the type of girl who would take a megatank head on and destroy it with a flick of the wrist.

She studied martial arts so she knew how do defend herself against attackers. But she always thought an attacker would be some stranger on the street who wanted to take her money or worse. She never thought her attacker would be someone she knew, someone she was close to.

After Jeremy had managed to set William free from XANA and the supercomputer had been shut down for good things started to slow down. The gang still hung out but it was obvious that without XANA they were starting to go their separate ways.

Jeremy and Aelita started going out, it was bound to happen eventually. Odd steadied his reputation as the biggest womanizer on campus, with a different girl on his arm every week. And Ulrich, Ulrich started to become what his father had always wanted him to be. Without XANA holding him back his grades improved and he had a chance at playing soccer professionally.

Yumi had decided to go back to William. There was a mutual attraction between them and since they were teenagers they figured they'd explore it a little.

It started out totally innocent. He would walk her to and from school and they would eat lunch together in the cafeteria. The rest of the school figured, like Jeremy and Aelita it was bound to happen.

Three weeks in it started to go down hill. Yumi was a few minutes late to lunch and William jumped to conclusions that she was with another guy. Yumi stood her ground and swore that that wasn't the issue but William already had his mind made up. He grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her behind the building.

All thought of self defense fled from her mind.

_He loves me_, Yumi thought to herself. _He would never hurt me_

How very wrong she was. When he was sure they were alone William slapped Yumi hard across the face. She staggered as it stung but didn't say anything.

_It was only this one time_, she told herself as William leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. _It won't happen again_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

William met Yumi at her house before school started the next day. Her face was still a little sore from where William had slapped her but Yumi was convinced that it was only a one time thing.

William seemed to be happy when Yumi came out the front door with her bag. They walked the few blocks to the school. When they got to the cafeteria William held the door open and pulled out her chair.

After breakfast Yumi had chemistry and William took physics. They kissed briefly, keeping it PG before they departed in their separate directions.

Yumi found it hard to concentrate in class. She kept doodling William's name on her notebook in English and in Japanese and she drew little hearts and flowers around it. Once Mrs. Hertz started issuing instructions for the lab they would be doing, Yumi gave her full attention.

Yumi got all over supplies and started to set up at the table. A boy in her class came over.

"Can I work with you?" he asked.

"Sure," Yumi said snapping her lab goggles over her eyes. Soon they started their lab. The boy, an English boy named Andrew held the striker over the Bunsen burner. Yumi scooped a small amount of powder onto a Popsicle stick and tapped it into the fire. It burned a bright red.

"According to the chart," Yumi said consulting the lab paper. "That was Lithium"

So Yumi and Andrew continued the lab. By the time they had finished dropping the powders into the flame it was almost time for the bell. The bell rang as Andrew turned the Bunsen burner off.

"You go on ahead," he said letting the burner cool before he put it away. "I'll clean up"

"No, I'll help," Yumi said wiping the table off. "I have lunch next. I don't want you to be late for class"

So when the lab was finally cleaned off Yumi said goodbye to Andrew and went down to the cafeteria. William was waiting for her just outside the door. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago," William said angrily.

"I was cleaning up a chemistry lab," Yumi said defensively.

"You were with another guy weren't you!?" William said jumping to wild conclusions again. Yumi opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when William's fist made contact with the side of her face. She staggered backwards holding her face.

"I'm so sorry," William said sincerely walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Yumi. It-it won't happen again. I prom—no I swear I'll never hurt you again."

_He loves me_, Yumi told herself firmly as William walked her into the cafeteria. _And he said he'd never hurt me again_


End file.
